<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impaled by BlackandBlueMascara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934067">Impaled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara'>BlackandBlueMascara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spooktober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Sassy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is a tired dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spooktober 2020 Day 10</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karen (Spider-Man: Homecoming) &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spooktober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Impaled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter sighed, he knew he fucked up.</p><p>He wasn't paying attention and got hit with a spear.</p><p>Thankfully it didn't hit his throat or chest, but instead, it hit his leg and Karen just had to call Mr. Stark.</p><p>He heard the Iron Man suit land and open up, "Really, Peter?"</p><p>"It was not my fault, Mr. Stark. I never asked to get hit with a spear. I mean who still uses spears?"</p><p>"C'mon Underoos, let's go get that removed."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spooktober 2020 was made by Eccentric_Grace.</p><p>So... Spooktober 2020 will be a collection of different media and genres. Some will be angsty, whumpy and others will be humor, light, etc, or a mixture of both (angst with a happy ending). So far I have planned to write Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments, The Witcher, and Marvel.</p><p>I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series, soon when I have the time, will watch the T.V series. I also have not finished the Shadowhunters TV series, which I soon will complete. There may be inaccuracies, so be gentle with me lol.</p><p>I'm also going to be doing Whumptober 2020.</p><p>This and Whumptober 2020 will be posted on here, Wattpad, and Fanfiction.net. So follow me at BlackandBlueMascara on Wattpad-where I post original content-and Fanfiction.net and follow Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>